Sylvain Scamander
This roleplay character belongs to Ruby and he's coming soon. (Quarter ) |marital status= Married |alias= * Van (to everyone) * Syl (to some) * Syli (to his papa) * Targaryen |Died = |Title = * * |signature= |hidep= |species=Human ( ancestry) |gender= Male |hair= Red |height = 5'11" |eyes= Violet, dark blue outer ring |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Runa Scamander (née Lykke) (wife) * Fabrice Flamel (father) † * Kendrick Scamander (father) * Hermia Xia (née Scamander) (sister) * Bradley Xia (brother-in-law) * Newton Scamander (grandfather) * Porpentina Scamander (grandmother) * Albion Scamander (uncle) * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (aunt, by marriage) † * Rolf Scamander (cousin) † * Arlen Scamander (cousin) * Artemis Scamander (cousin) * Nimiane Scamander (cousin) * Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (uncle, by marriage) * Luna Potter (née Lovegood) (cousin) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle, by marriage) † * Nick Weasley (née Weasley) (cousin) * Charlie Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Patrick Scamander (uncle) † * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(cousin) * Lucy Scamander (cousin) * Cygnus Scamander (cousin) * Darcey Scamander (aunt) † * Cygnus Black (uncle, by marriage) † * Emrys Scamander (cousin) * Keely Scamander (aunt) * Michael Findlay (uncle, by marriage) † * Killian Scamander (cousin) * Alban Flamel (grandfather) * Ludivine Flamel (née D'aramitz) (grandmother) * Florence Flamel (uncle) † * Jordana Flamel (née Da Costa) (aunt, by marriage) † * Claude Flamel (cousin) * Jean-Clément Flamel (cousin) * Clarissa Flamel (cousin) * Maëlys De La Fuente (née Flamel) (aunt) * Guillem De La Fuente (uncle, by marriage) * Zaira De La Fuente (cousin) * Ninette Marion (née Flamel) (aunt) * Cédric Marion (uncle, by marriage) * Pascal Marion (cousin) * Séphora Barre-Flamel (aunt) * Patrice Barre (uncle, by marriage) * Thibault Barre-Flamel (cousin) * Zéphyrine Barre-Flamel (cousin) * Casimir Flamel (uncle) * Hannelore Flamel (née Beckert) (aunt, by marriage) * Amandine Flamel (cousin) * Liesel Flamel (cousin) * (ancestor) † * (ancestor) † * Theseus Scamander (paternal great-uncle) * Queenie Goldstein (maternal great-aunt) * Athena Scamander (paternal great-grandmother) † * Gerald Goldstein (maternal great-grandfather) † * Gail Goldstein (maternal great-grandmother) † * Ainsley Stroud (biological father) † * Aperila Kuresa (biological mother) † * * * * Kuresa Family |hidem= |Animagus= Cardinal |Boggart= * an (pre-war) * His family shambling like zombies, burning and scarred (after war begins) |Wand= , 13½", |Patronus= Cardinal |jukebox = The Air That I Breathe (The Hollies) |hidea= |job= and |House=Ravenclaw |Loyalty= * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Ravenclaw ** Ravenclaw Quidditch team (keeper) * (reader, contributor) * (supports) * * * |hideg = dhdhuishgydkjdjdjskkshshiskansbsy }} Sylvain "Van" Michael Scamander (born 9th December 1977) is a who was adopted and raised by Kendrick Scamander and Fabrice Flamel, along with his slightly younger sister Hermia Scamander. This makes him, somewhat bizarrely, a decedent of both Newt Scamander and . Van has a large extended family, all of which he is close to and fiercely protective of. He participated in the , helping the Muggle-Born Network as a smuggler, and fighting in the . In later life, Sylvain became an and , who coontibuted pieces to the'' . He attended between the years and , the same year as his sister. He was sorted into , despite most of his cousins (and his sister) being in or . He was for the as of his third year, playing against a lot of his family, having two cousins on the and a few on the . His best subjects were always and . While he also had interest in , he didn't do as well at it as he did with the other subjects he liked, though he did try particularly hard to rectify this. '''Sylvain is a member of the , the , and the .' Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Sixth Year (Triwizard Tournament) Seventh Year (Umbridge's Reign) Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Being Captured Rescue and Father's Death Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia * Sylvan speaks English as a first language, but is also able to speak both French and References Category:Selkie Category:Quarter Selkie Category:Part-Human Category:Prefect Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Scamander Family Category:Ara Scamander Fan Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Holyhead Harpies Fan Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Flamel Family Category:Goldstein Family Category:RubySampson Category:Adopted Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:French Speakers Category:Bilingual Category:Mermish speakers Category:Multilingual Category:Astronomers Category:Diviners Category:Quibbler Contributors Category:Quibbler Category:Quibbler Readers Category:HP RubySampson Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Lasse Weasley fan